This disclosure in general relates to a transistor device, in particular a lateral MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor).
Transistors, such as MOSFETs, are widely used in automotive, industrial, or consumer electronic applications for driving loads, converting power, or the like. Those transistors, which are often referred to as power transistors, are available with different voltage blocking capabilities. The “voltage blocking capability” defines the maximum voltage level the transistor can withstand in an off-state (when switched off). When, in the off-state, a voltage with a level higher than this maximum voltage level is applied to the transistor an avalanche breakthrough may occur at an internal pn-junction of the transistor.
It is desirable to design a transistor, in particular a MOSFET, such that it can withstand an avalanche breakthrough repetitively without being destroyed or without being subject to degradation effects such as, for example, a reduction of the voltage blocking capability.